


And Again

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Harry is still trying not to betooawful at potions.





	And Again

Over a gentle yellow flame heat four measures of petroleum jelly, stirring widdershins, until the consistency of healthy flobberworm mucus.

“The _other_ widdershins, Potter.”

Harry returned Malfoy's scowl and began to stir anticlockwise a little more viciously than the delicate silver cauldron was made to withstand.

“Careful,” Malfoy tutted, crossing one long leg over the other as he sat perched on the corner of the workbench in the otherwise empty potions classroom, “You don't want to have to start again, _again_.”

“If it's so important, you do it then,” Harry said, the glass stirring rod scraping the sides of the cauldron.

“But Potter,” Malfoy said, as if talking to a particularly stupid crup, “I already know how to do it. Harry's scowl deepened as Malfoy continued, “And if there's one potion you need to know it's this one.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't. Keep stirring.”

Add one drop of Syrup of Arnica and one crushed sprig of lavender (stalk included).

“Is the syrup completely diluted?”

Harry ignored the question and sprinkled the lavender into the cauldron.

“You know if it’s not completely dilute the lavender can cause an exothermic reaction.”

Harry stabbed the dried lavender stalk into the potion, pushing it under the bubbling liquid with his stirring rod.

“If that explodes, you’re dealing with the Potions Master.”

Harry looked up from the cauldron, “The Potions Master is nowhere near as scary as everyone thinks he is. Now, what’s next?”

Add twelve minced leaves of Gomas Barbadensis.

“This isn't minced,” Malfoy rubbed the shredded leaves through his fingers.

“Yes it is,” Harry growled.

“Chopped, yes. I might even grant you finely chopped, but it's not minced. Run the knife through it again.” Malfoy held out the pearl-handled knife for Harry to take.

“It's fine,” Harry said, ignoring his urge to lightly stab the git.

“It's not,” Malfoy shook the knife towards Harry. “Chopped won't dissolve. Minced will.” 

Harry snatched the knife and hacked at the leaves until they were nothing but a wet pile of mush. “Happy?”

“Indubitably.”

Stir in three strands of singed Asian Dragon Hair.

“Which way?” Harry held the glass stirring rod cautiously above the cauldron.

Malfoy gave a round of applause, “You're learning.”

“Shh, they'll hear us,” Harry said, flipping him off.

“No they won’t, the Ball’s already begun. Probably forgotten about us already, all that frivolity and yuletide joy, you'll be lucky if they remember their own names.”

“Uh huh,” Harry sounded doubtful, “Merriment McGonagall, that’s what they call her.”

Simmer the potion for seventeen minutes until a pale, shimmering turquoise.

“It's gone pale turquoise, it's done.” Harry moved to switch off the little blue flame under the cauldron.

“Has it been seventeen minutes?” Malfoy pointed to the clock on the wall behind his left shoulder.

“No but-”

“-Then it's not done.” Malfoy said, brooking no argument.

“We're already late,” Harry said, his fingers still lingering dangerously close to the off switch.

“So it won't matter if we're even later, will it?” Malfoy reasoned.

“You know the headmistress will give us detention, right? Both of us.” 

Malfoy waved his hand, “Pfft, detention”.

Ladle the potion into an airtight jar. Your Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion will keep fresh for up to three months.

Malfoy hopped off the table and took the jar from Harry. Scooping an ample handful he gave it a quick sniff then ran it through Harry’s hair. He tugged a couple of strands this way and that, then stood back to survey his work. “Much better.”

Malfoy _tergeo-ed_ his hands with a wandless charm and set about sending the equipment back to its rightful home. With a final wave sending the cauldron back onto the shelf with the others, he turned his attention back to Harry. Harry and his hair that succumbed to the holding power of Sleekeazy’s for all of thirty seconds. “Why is it that you always look like you’ve just been shagged?”

“Draco,” Harry said, “I _have_ just been shagged.”

“Not the point Potter. Do you want everyone to know?”

“Pretty certain they’ve guessed. We’ve been gone quite a while.”

“Professors Malfoy-Potter,” a silver, tabby cat with a prim Scottish brogue interrupted them. “I do not expect to have to chaperone chaperones. When you see fit to join us, I believe Filius would be most delighted to hear you’ve volunteered to cover his detentions for the next week. I expect to see you in The Great Hall before the week becomes a month.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Harry and Draco are lab partners and are stuck making a complex and intimidating potion.  
> Please include either 1) The Potion Recipe as they follow it OR 2) the two of them taking the potion and the effects (May include both if you desire, mind the word count)  
> Minimum: 99 words Maximum: 999
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/180177028717/and-again-drarroploy-2018); come say hai.
> 
> **Standard fanfic disclaimer** : If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
